1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resistive memory apparatus and a memory cell thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With increased demand for information, disposition of large capacity memory has become one of the major trends for electronic devices. A resistive memory is a popular choice in related field nowadays because it is capable of satisfying demands for sufficient capacity of lasting memory space.
The resistive memory is utilized as one of the most promising emerging non-volatile memories. This is because the resistive memory may provide higher writing speed, lower operating power, and a fabrication of the resistive memory is completely compatible with existing fabricating technology of integrated circuits.
However, in conventional art, a problem is still existed in which a difference between an impedance value being set and an impedance value being rest is unstable in a resistive memory cell. The major reason for such problem to occur that is unstable for controlling the impedance value when resetting the resistive memory cell. Such problem may lead to errors in reading data from the resistive memory cell, thereby influencing a reliability of the resistive memory.